Hornean Productions
Hornean Productions is a joint venture of Splashinis Worldwide Studios and Europe Broadcasting, Inc., formed in 2003. It is best known for producing The Backyardigans and The Frontyardigans related entertainment products, including co-productions with Jetix Europe, such as ''The Adventures of Uniqua & Pablo'', [[Super Royals Action!|''Super Royals Action!]], [[International Super Spy: The Series|''International Super Spy: The Series]], ''3-Kangaroos'', ''Secret Mission: Zero Gravity'' and Sophie Santiago's Secret Files. The company was shut down in 2016. History In 2003, Splashinis Worldwide Studios and Europe Broadcasting, Inc. formed their own joint venture for European children's entertainment based on several characters from The Backyardigans, their siblings and The Frontyardigans, known as Hornean Productions. The most well-known TV productions of Hornean Productions were specialized through European reviews, with the great variable of unforgettable entertainment products, with licensed products, based on several characters from The Backyardigans, The Frontyardigans and the Backyardigans' siblings. From 2005 to 2009, Hornean Productions produced co-productions with Jetix Europe, which contained 24-hour weekday and weekend entertainments, but licensed to Splashinis Worldwide Studios and Cartoonverse Television. The joint venture and Jetix's co-productions include: ''The Adventures of Uniqua & Pablo'', [[Super Royals Action!|''Super Royals Action!]], [[International Super Spy: The Series|''International Super Spy: The Series]], ''3-Kangaroos'', ''Secret Mission: Zero Gravity'' and Sophie Santiago's Secret Files, based on The Backyardigans, their siblings and The Frontyardigans. In 2005, the joint venture with GoAnimate Broadcasting Europe, CSC Media Group, Europe Broadcasting, Inc. and Jetix Europe formed the best entertainment license production company child-friendly game, called Hornean Merchandising Productions (later rebranded as Super Ninja Animation Ltd. in 2007, producing animation for television series based on the eleventh episode of Shuriken School, Super Ninja (including The Adventures of Eizan and Ami) and The Backyardigans 2.0). When the Jetix programming was transformed into Disney XD in 2009 or 2010, the joint venture is now wholly owned and operated by Splashinis Worldwide Studios and Europe Broadcasting, Inc., and the joint venture continues to produce new productions until the demise of the joint venture in 2016. Productions *''The Adventures of Eizan and Ami'' *''The Adventures of Uniqua & Pablo'' *''Super Royals Action!'' *''Star Galaxy 3000'' *''The Dr. Shrinky and Yucky Man Show'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''Baby Backyardigans'' *''Shuriken School'' *''Shuriken School: Mission World'' *''Welcome to the Huge Adventure'' *''International Super Spy: The Series'' *''3-Kangaroos'' *''Knights-a-Lot'' *''Andrew the Magic President'' *''The Dr. Shrinky and Yucky Man Show'' *''Tale of the Mighty Knights: W.O.R.L.D.'' *''Follow that Feather'' *''Siblings'' *''Mission to Mars: M.O.O.N.'' *''The Backyardigans Adventure Maker'' *''The World of Puffy'' *''Mission to Mars: The Series'' *''Dark Knights'' *''Galaxy Squad'' *''The Lab Scientists'' *''The Flipets'' *''Backyard Wizard of Oz'' *''Peter Pan: A Baby Adventure'' *''The Stupidyardigans'' *''The Evilyardigans'' *''The Backyardigans 2.0'' *''Titan Idol'' *''The Flower Power Show'' *''Dragon Express'' *''Secret Mission: Zero Gravity'' *''Sophie Santiago's Secret Files'' *''Caveman's Best Friend'' *''Little White'' *''The Pabloneto Show'' *''Stuck on a Island and Can't Be Found'' *''Crash of the Titans: The Series'' *''Rock Your Style: Missional Adventures'' Units Jetix Europe From 2005 to 2009, Hornean Productions co-produced The Backyardigans 2.0 and other spin-offs and television series with Jetix Europe. The additional spin-offs include The Adventures of Uniqua & Pablo, The Dr. Shrinky and Yucky Man Show, Super Royals Action!, 3-Kangaroos and International Super Spy: The Series, which airs on many of Jetix's worldwide channels, including European channels that have disappeared from Jetix Europe and Jetix Latin America. When Jetix disappeared in 2009 or 2010, Hornean Productions became the sole division of Splashinis Worldwide Studios and Europe Broadcasting, Inc., with the company continue to produce new products until 2016. Hornean Merchandising Productions Hornean Merchandising Productions is a European television production division of Hornean Productions, which is best known for managing the marketing rights of worldwide productions, including The Backyardigans 2.0, The Adventures of Uniqua & Pablo , The Dr. Shrinky and Yucky Man Show, Super Royals Action!, 3-Kangaroos and International Super Spy: The Series. Hornean Merchandising Productions was renamed Super Ninja Animation Ltd. in 2007 to produce animations for TV series based on Shuriken School's Super Ninja (including The Adventures of Eizan and Ami and Super 4), as well as are the company's remaining television show, The Backyardigans 2.0. The animation service was canceled as of November 15, 2013. Hornean International Hornean International is an internationally distributed television production company operated from September 10, 2004 to October 15, 2007 that originally distributes the spin-offs and television shows related to The Backyardigans 2.0, including Super Royals Action!, 3-Kangaroos, The Adventures of Uniqua & Pablo, and many more. The division became extinct as of the fall of 2007, after three years of operation. See also * Jetix Europe Category:Jetix Europe Category:Jetix Category:Television in Europe Category:Television broadcasting companies of Europe Category:Television production companies of Europe Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios Category:Europe Broadcasting, Inc.